


Drunken Bucky Bears

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Elevator Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say Bucky likes it when he sees Jeni behind a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Bucky Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This happens at the same time as another one of my stories, A Friend For Peter At The Party (which is on my tumblr, but I might post it here). Just to let you all know, the only reason a certain someone isn’t paying attention is cause he’s horny

He loved seeing her in her element. It was one of the reasons he asked for the job at Luke’s bar. Just to see his doll work her magic. Jeni always knew exactly what drink the customer needed and could tell a scotch from a bourbon just by touching it’s bottle. In fact, he’d seen her realize in the moment that Luke had put cheap whiskey in an old bourbon bottle to try and confuse her.   
So, when he saw her ogling bowls of gummy candy in their kitchen, he was more than a bit worried about her mental health. “What are you up to, Dollface?”   
“Tony special ordered custom gummy bears for the party on Friday.” She presented him with a small gummy bear, which had an unmistakeable resemblance to his best friend. In fact, the bears seemed to all be comical copies of the avengers, including Sam and himself. “I just have to figure out what cocktail concoction to soak the bears with.”  
He popped one of his own into his mouth. It had an odd orange flavor. “Soak mine in bourbon.”  
“I already planned to, silly goose. Hard part is everybody else.”  
“Steve’s should be scotch or whiskey, Sam’s needs some kind of rum and Natasha’s should be Russian vodka, since it’s her favorite.” He pointed out, but the look on her face when he said the Black Widow’s favorite liquor stunned him. “What?”  
“Nat told me about your relationship in the Red Room. I didn’t want to believe you still had those feelings, but you just…” Jeni turned away from him.   
“Doll, you know I wasn’t the same person back then. Our relationship, it’s so much different than the one I had with Nat.”  
“Why, cause Natasha can handle herself? She can protect her own back? I’m just some weak little thing for you to worry about breaking.” He could hear the weight of her tears in her voice. Bucky hated hearing that. So, as the tears flowed down her cheeks, he nudged her into crying into his chest. When she was like this, every one of his own problems fell away. He couldn’t worry about trigger words or Hydra. He just had to make sure his girl felt safe, comforted and most importantly, loved.   
“You know, I was just thinking about how much I loved seeing you work behind the bar.”  
“Really?” She breathed through the tears.  
“Yeah, I was thinking about pretty you looked.” He lifted her up so that she was now looking down at him. He could see something was stirring in her. “It kinda led me to remember that one time we did it in the bar’s bathroom.”  
“I remember that.” Jeni giggled. “You broke the tile. Luke had us on a tight leash for the rest of the month.”  
“You got the same look in your eyes now. Are you thinking of misbehaving, Miss Jacobi?”  
“Sergeant Barnes, you’re still in trouble.” She tried to pout. It was a better look on her than tear stained.    
“Oh, my middle name is trouble.”  
“No it’s not. It’s Buchanan.” Jeni giggled as he surveyed the area before putting her down. “What are you doing?”  
“Thinking of the best spot to reward my girl for her hard work.” He grinned as he began to play with her cotton skirt. “Maybe you deserve a real special treat.”  
“James.” Jeni started to gasp as he stopped his task, opting instead to press his crotch onto hers.  
“You can feel it, can’t you? What that cute little ass of yours is making me?” With one hand, he pulled down her panties, the red lace soon binding her legs together. Perfect for what he was about to do.   
“James.” She moaned as his tongue plunged into her folds, sending shockwaves through her body. He always knew just what to do to make her weak with pleasure.   
“Couch or counter.” Was all he had to say to get her riled up again.  
“Couch.”  
“Okay.” He lifted her up again, taking a seat on their comfy sofa. Then, as she glared hungrily, he slid off his own pants. She was only too happy to situate herself above his cock, so they could look at each other in all their glory.   
“James.”

* * *

So far, everyone seemed to be enjoying the special gummy bears Jeni had made for the party. But, as always, Bucky felt safer where he could clearly hear her, but not be too intrusive. It was a little voyeuristic of him, but he knew to give Jeni her space sometimes.  
He heard his doll talking from the other end of the room. “I’m Jeni. We talked online.”  
“Yeah, thanks for inviting me.”   
“Actually, I had an ulterior motive.” Jeni confessed. “See that boy over there. That’s Peter, he’s kinda my godfather’s protege.”   
“So?” He got what she meant. The guy kinda twisted his arm. His shoulder still ached at the memory.  
“I thought he might like a friend. Oh and I advise not eating the gummy bears. No matter what Sam tells you.”  
“Sam?”   
“Oh, ah you’d know him as Falcon. Feel free to go and take a seat.”  
“What are they doing?”  
“Yeah, Thor and Bruce just returned from wherever they were.”   
There it was, his opening to be the caring and supportive boyfriend. His favorite role.“Hey doll, whose this?”  
“This is my friend.“ He knew Jeni had said the young girl’s name but he wasn’t paying attention. "You know, from that group I’m apart of online.”  
“This the guy you’re always talking about? It’s nice to meet you, um, sorry, Jeni never used your name online.”  
“It’s Bucky, likewise.” He saw the girl’s face light up.  
“Bucky, as in-”  
“Sh, yes I’m dating the infamous Winter Soldier. Don’t tell the group. I don’t want them to know all my stories about him are really true.” Jeni jokingly looked up at Bucky as he held her close to his body. “Well, except for a few.”  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about those.” He nuzzled her neck.  
“Later, tin man.” He felt his doll giggle from his touch. “Just join Pete over there. I have to go calm down my master assassin.”  
“We might not come back.” He joked before they entered the elevator. Then, he took the opportunity to box her in. “You playing matchmaker behind my back?”  
“Maybe.” Jeni mischievously smiled. “So, which one of my little stories did you want to talk about?”  
“How about the one where I finger you in the elevator?” An animalistic sound came from his throat as he pressed his body closer to hers, his metal hand tracing the lines of her hip. The wanton look in her eyes was all he needed to hike up her skirt and rub his metallic digits on her lace panties.   
And that’s when Friday decided to stop the elevator. “I advise against this, Miss Jacobi, Mr Barnes. The elevator is not the place for your coitus.”  
Bucky couldn’t help but feel amazed. “If you have told me in the forties that a robot would be cockblocking me, I would not have believed it.”  
“I assure you Mr Barnes, I have no such intentions. I merely am following Mr Stark’s instructions. He also wanted me to play this audio clip.”  
“Frosty!” Tony Stark’s voice came over the elevator’s speakers. “Don’t you dare try anything stupid with my goddaughter! I don’t care what Steve says, I will-“   
“And he recorded that while he was drunk.” Bucky sighed, his head falling into Jeni’s breasts.  
“James, get off. My tiny boobs can’t support your head.” She couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Okay.” He rolled his eyes. “Friday, take us to our room, please.”  
“Of course, Mr Barnes.” The elevator started up again, whirling until a melodious ding announced the arrival to the right floor.  
“Up you go.” Bucky’s metal arm lifted Jeni up by her hip, until she sat on his forearm.   
“James.”  
“I have the urge to do something stupid.”  
“You know what? Me too.” Their lips crashed into each other’s, allowing the passion to rise as their door opened. Jeni laughed as Bucky released her onto the bed, then her body fell back into the pillows.  
He couldn’t help but smile at the display as he knelt over her, pushing the fold of her dress up as he started to make his way up her body.   
"Faster.” She pouted. “I want you.” This was the side of her that had only been seen by him. The slightly closed lids, the kiss-swollen lower lip jutting out in a childish gesture. Only he could make her this impatient. And he loved it.   
“You have me already.” He grinned, his mischievous side showing.   
“Finish what you started in the elevator.” She demanded, making him only want her more.   
She moaned as his cock rubbed up against her folds, the tip grazing her clit. Then, with a steady hand, he finally obliged both their desires. “James!”   
“I got you.” He grinned, seeing the wanton sparkle in her clear blue eyes. “God, I don’t deserve having an angel like you.”  
“James, all that sexy talk is kind of worthless if you don’t move that cute butt of yours.”  
“You think my ass is cute?”   
“James.”  
“Sorry, doll. Just can’t think when I’m inside you.” He started his thrusts, earning him soft cooing.   
When he knew he had hit her most sensitive spot, he made sure to hit it again and again. When she stretched out in orgasmic pleasure, he was all too happy to add his lips to her breasts. “Just a little more, doll.”  
“I can handle it.” She defended, obviously worried the fun would end.  
“I know you can.”   
Then, with a grunt, Jeni could feel warmth in her core, just before her boyfriend relaxed on top of her. The feeling of him leaving her body had its own sense of pleasure, one of anticipation for their next go at it. “Now I kinda wish we’d done it in the elevator.”  
“Damn Tony. Cockblocking me with a disembodied voice.”  
That’s when they heard a familiar alert emerge from Jeni’s purse, which she had luckily left on the kitchen counter. “Babe, you get it.”  
“Doll, you know I’m no good with phones.” The response made her groan, annoyed at the fact she had to leave the warmth of her boyfriend’s embrace.   
“This is funny.”  
“What?”  
“May texted me. Peter’s got his first groupie.”


End file.
